


Wanna Wake Up and See Your Face

by dimpled_halo



Series: After all this time [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: “Is there something specific that is keeping you up at night?” Harry asks. He takes a bite of his eggs as he waits for Louis to respond. Louis sets his tea down on the table, and his eyes aren’t meeting Harry’s. He begins to fidget with his fork, moving his food around his plate but not getting any of it into his mouth. “What is it Lou?”Harry is trying not to worry, but the way Louis looks he can’t help but feel a bit concerned. Louis finally meets his eyes, he bites his bottom lip. He lets out a breath and finally says, “The reason why I’ve been having trouble sleeping at night...it’s because...well...it’s because you snore Haz.”***Harry snores and Louis helps him find a remedy.





	Wanna Wake Up and See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. 
> 
> This fic is part 3 of a series. You don't necessarily need to read the first two parts to read this, but if you want to get a bit more insight into the characters you can read Kiwi and Bring Me Home above. I also can't seem to let go of these characters, so have another installment. The title of this fic comes from "Home" by One Direction.

  1. _The jealousy of your life partner’s blissful sleep_



 

 

A cold shiver awakens Harry, making him reach for the duvet laying across his hips. He subconsciously stretches his arm to feel for Louis but is met with the cold side of the mattress where his boyfriend is supposed to be. Harry’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and he looks around the room and doesn’t think that Louis is in their ensuite because the light is off. He rubs the sleepiness from his eyes as he stumbles out of bed with wobbly legs. He opens the bedroom door that leads out to their living room and finds a Louis shaped lump on the couch.

“Lou?” Harry whispers, though he realizes if he wants to wake his boyfriend up maybe he shouldn’t be whispering. He approaches Louis’ sleeping form and gently nudges him awake. “Lou...babe.”

Louis stirs awake, his eyes blinking up at Harry like a disgruntled kitten. Even like this, with his hair in disarray and pillow marks on his face he looks as beautiful as ever. It makes Harry forget for a moment what he was in the process of doing to begin with. 

“What is it?” Louis rasps, prompting Harry to focus.

“What are you doing out here love? I don’t want you to hurt your back sleeping on the couch.” Harry also wants to say that he doesn’t like sleeping without Louis next to him. It’s bad enough that he doesn’t get to sleep next to him when he’s away on tour or promoting a new album or single. He doesn’t want to sleep without him when they’re in the same city, under the same roof.

Louis stretches, yawning,  as he slowly gets on his feet. “Couldn’t sleep so I came out here...I must have fallen back asleep,” he mumbles as he follows Harry back into their bedroom.

“What kept you up, love?” Harry spreads out the duvet evenly, helping Louis get on his side as he still seems to be half asleep. Louis lets his head drop to his pillow as he hugs it close to his face. 

Louis just grunts in response, so Harry decides to just drop the conversation for another time when they’re both fully awake. It’s been only a month since they’ve been living together, and so far it’s been great. Though, this is the first full week they’re both at home together every night. 

Harry’s band just finished touring, and they’re taking a small break before they begin planning for their next album. Louis just finished producing a film with Christopher Nolan that involved a lot of his time. Harry’s been looking forward to being domestic with Louis, even planning to cook some of Louis’ favorite dishes since he hasn’t had the time to do it in so long. With those thoughts, Harry finds himself giving into sleep, looking forward to what the day will bring them tomorrow.

*

An empty bed is what the new day brings Harry; at least on Louis’ side of the bed. Once again, Louis is nowhere to be found in their bedroom. Harry rolls out of bed and checks his phone. It’s almost 9am and he has no messages. He wonders if Louis had to go into work today and he just didn’t bother waking him. As Harry steps out of their bedroom about to call Louis, he finds him peacefully asleep on the couch. Again.

Harry is confused.

He crosses his arms and wonders if he should wake his boyfriend or wait and let him sleep while he makes them both breakfast. Ultimately, he decides on the latter.

Harry walks to the kitchen, trying his best not to make any noise, as he puts on a kettle for tea. He decides to go all out for breakfast, taking out eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancake mix and gets to work. There’s not much he can do about the noise he’s making now, but he knows Louis won’t mind since there will be food to make up for it.

Just as Harry is about to flip the last batch of pancakes he hears a set of footsteps approaching him.

“Good Morning,” Louis’ beautiful raspy voice breaks through the sizzling noise of the stove.

Harry looks over his shoulder and smiles, “Good morning, love. You hungry?”

“Yes please.” Louis answers as he sits down on their little breakfast nook. Everything’s been already set up, so Harry turns off the stove as soon as he’s finished and joins him.

They each prepare their tea in silence, and Harry piles their plates with food.

“So, how did you sleep?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs, “Alright,” he says as he takes a sip of his tea. He still looks exhausted and Harry wishes there was something he could do to help.

“Is there something specific that is keeping you up at night?” Harry asks. He takes a bite of his eggs as he waits for Louis to respond. Louis sets his tea down on the table, and his eyes aren’t meeting Harry’s. He begins to fidget with his fork, moving his food around his plate but not getting any of it into his mouth. “What is it Lou?”

Harry is trying not to worry, but with the way Louis looks he can’t help but feel a bit concerned. Louis finally meets his eyes, he bites his bottom lip. He lets out a breath and finally says, “The reason why I’ve been having trouble sleeping at night...it’s because...well...it’s because you snore Haz.”

Louis looks tentatively at Harry who’s frozen in place. He’s got his tea halfway towards his lips. He feels his cheeks heat up, “I do not snore!” Harry thinks maybe Louis is trying to fuck with him, but Louis isn’t really laughing, which...okay.

“I’m sorry Harry, but you do. You snore really loud and it’s been keeping me up at night. I’ve tried rolling you over while you’re asleep, and even tried putting the pillow over my ear. The only solution so far that’s sort of worked has been me sleeping on the couch. I’m sorry.” Louis looks so apologetic, and Harry feels guilty that he’s been the cause of his boyfriend’s insomnia.

“No...no don’t apologize Louis, it’s not your fault. I’m sorry...I didn’t know...we’ve never had this issue before and we’ve had sleep overs plenty of times.”

Louis shakes his head, “It’s not your fault either baby, no need to apologize. We should just try to find a solution for it. Don’t they sell those things you can put on your nose and it’s supposed to help?”

Harry nods, “Yeah I think I know what you’re talking about. I’ll do some research and look into it, okay?”

Louis smiles, “Sounds good,” he gets up from his seat to kiss Harry on the cheek. “I love you. Even when you sleep like a rock and your snores sound like gravel grinding into a blender.”

Harry scoffs, but he also loves how Louis still gives him butterflies in his stomach and makes him blush with such simple words that mean everything to him. He smacks Louis playfully before saying, “I love you too, even though your feet smell because you refuse to wear socks.”

Louis makes an indignant sound and they both laugh it off.

*

Harry gets to work on his research to help with his snoring. He doesn’t realize how many things are out there until he googles ‘snoring aids’. There’s mouth pieces, chin straps, nose clips, things he couldn’t have imagined would be used as remedies. Harry orders the mouth piece and chin strap just in case one doesn’t work, he can have a back up.

In the meantime, while they wait for Harry’s order to arrive, Harry also buys some wax earplugs for Louis which seem to help. At least Harry thinks they do because Louis is still in bed with him in the mornings when he wakes up.

When Harry’s package finally arrives, he decides to try the mouthpiece first. It feels a bit odd, having something in his mouth while trying to sleep, but he eventually gets used to it. Louis foregoes the earplugs that night so that he can let Harry know if it works or not. They go to bed, Louis cuddled against Harry’s back and Harry hopes and prays that this will be the solution to their problems.

When Harry blinks his eyes open the next morning, not only is Louis not in bed with him, but his mouth piece is laying on the bed where Louis is supposed to be. Harry groans as he gets out of bed to find his boyfriend. This time, Louis is already awake on the couch browsing through his phone. 

When Louis notices Harry’s presence he gives him a sad smile, “Sorry baby, it didn’t work.”

That night, Harry tries the chin strap. He puts his hair up into a bun, and Louis helps him fasten it around his head. 

“Sexy,” Louis says with a playful smirk, and Harry slaps him on the arm.

The strap is tight, but not uncomfortable and it doesn’t take Harry long to fall asleep. Harry has a good night’s sleep, and when he wakes up the next morning he’s happy to find that Louis is in bed with him. He can’t help but smile, as he removes the strap so that he can kiss his boyfriend.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” Harry kisses Louis on the lips, cheeks and forehead, making his boyfriend giggle in response.

“Mmm, not so bad…” Louis looks at Harry, his eyes are so blue in the mornings. It’s probably his favorite color. Louis caresses Harry’s face, and leans in to kiss him again. “The strap didn’t work though,” he says.

Harry moans and leans his forehead against Louis’. “Fuck. I really thought it might have worked this time.”

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, “It’s okay baby. We’ll figure something out.”

Harry lets out a sigh, “How did you manage to sleep?”

“I um… slept on the couch, set up an alarm, came back to bed so you wouldn’t wake up alone,” Louis admits.

Harry kisses Louis on the lips, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Louis says smiling. Harry has the best boyfriend.

*

Harry decides to make the most of their little time off and goes all out. Not only does he make them an amazing breakfast, but he goes to the shops determined to make an even greater dinner. Harry feels it’s the least he could do for being the cause of Louis’ lack of sleep. He wishes he could be the reason for Louis’ lack of sleep in a good way, like from an all night round of sex. Harry gathers the things he needs to make a good roast, including Louis’ favorite wine and gets to work.

Dinner is a hit, and Harry and Louis spend their evening binge watching the latest season of Orange is the New Black. With their schedules being so busy lately they haven’t had time to sit together and catch up on their favorite shows. 

“You ready for bed, babe?” Harry asks after he notices Louis drifting off. Louis nods and they turn off the tv.

After washing up, they lay together in bed. Harry isn’t quite tired just yet, so he browses through his phone for a bit. He can feel the heat of Louis’ gaze, so he turns to look at him. Louis’ eyes are dark with want, and...Harry can definitely get on board.

Harry puts his phone away and turns to face Louis. Louis leans in and they kiss, taking no time in turning the kissing into a full on makeout session. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth, he always tastes so good, like mint and vanilla and everything Harry loves. It’s not long before Louis is nestled between Harry’s legs. Both of their underwear have come off, and Louis takes Harry’s cock into his hand, stroking it with purpose. Louis always looks beautiful, but even more so when he’s turned on like this. There’s something about the way his eyes look, and his lips glisten bright red that just makes Harry’s chest ache with longing and his body light up like a Christmas tree. Louis licks the tip of his dick, making him twitch and shaking him out of his thoughts.

“Louis, please..” Harry knows how much Louis loves to tease him, but at this point he’s so hard he doesn’t know how much he can take.

Louis takes him into his mouth, sucking and licking him slow and steady. Harry’s vision goes a bit blurry at the sensation. His mind is hazy, and he groans out in pleasure.

“So good, baby,” he says as he places a hand on Louis’ hair, encouraging him to keep going. The noises Harry is making seem to only encourage him further, and before he knows it Harry feels his orgasm making its way to the surface.

“I’m gonna come,” Harry barely manages to warn Louis before he’s coming hard and hot into Louis’ mouth. Louis moans, and licks the come, every last bit of it.

“Come here baby,” Harry beckons Louis closer, still coming down from his own high, but wanting to get Louis off as well. Louis easily complies, his dick in his hand as he slides up Harry’s body. He sits on Harry’s chest, guiding his cock into Harry’s mouth, which he takes gratefully.

“That’s it Hazza, baby. So good for me.”

Harry takes Louis in as far as he can, gagging a bit, but recovering quickly. He hallows his cheeks out, using his hands to pull Louis closer to him as he continues to suck him off. It doesn’t take long at all before Louis is coming down Harry’s throat. Harry laps everything up, licking his lips and looking up at Louis with a contented smile on his face.

Louis leans down to kiss him and then rolls over languidly next to Harry. Before he knows it, Harry’s eyes are heavy against his eyelids and he’s falling asleep, the sigh of a sleepy sexed up Louis the last thing he hears before he closes his eyes completely.

It’s Harry’s alarm that startles him awake the next morning. He’d forgotten that he was supposed to meet with Mark at the gym bright and early and he wishes he wouldn’t have made such an early appointment. He reaches over for his phone and turns it off, when he realizes Louis is sound asleep next to him. They both fell asleep after getting off last night and Louis forgot to put his earplugs in. Harry is surprised to find him still sound asleep.

Louis wriggles under the duvet, his eyes flutter before he rubs his eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Sorry I forgot I have a workout session with Mark at 6am, go back to sleep, yeah?” 

Louis rolls over to his side and watches Harry get ready. “Hey Haz?”

Harry throws on his workout clothes and looks for a pair of socks. “What is it love?” When Louis doesn’t respond he turns around to face his boyfriend.

Louis is smiling, “You didn’t snore last night.”

“I didn’t?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nope. I woke up in the middle of the night to use the toilet, and you were sound asleep. Quietly.”

Harry’s eyebrows wrinkle, “I didn’t do anything for it last night. And you didn’t wear your earplugs. I wonder what it was that made it go away.”

Louis sits on the bed, his back against the headboard. He’s shirtless and the grey duvet wrapped around his hips complements his sun kissed skin beautifully. It makes Harry want to stay home cuddled in bed with him all day.

“I think I know what might have helped,” Louis shakes Harry out of his thoughts. His eyebrow is quirked and he’s smirking.

Harry is confused for a moment until he thinks about their little bed time activity from the previous night. “ _ Oh _ .”

Louis climbs out of bed and stands in front of Harry, “Looks like we’re gonna have to put that to test again tonight. You know, to make sure.” He kisses Harry.

“Mmm, I’m more than willing to try it...you know, for science and all that.” He kisses Louis back.

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the fic :)
> 
> You can come talk to me on tumblr [dimpled-halo](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/%E2%80%9C) and reblog [this](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/162085477879/wanna-wake-up-and-see-your-face-by-dimpledhalo) tumblr post.


End file.
